sacredseasonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Newbie Guide and FAQ
Sacred Seasons official website This is still very much in progress and needs a lot of work but I'm trying XD (Ingame name: IYWerewolf, Kongregate: ImYourWerewolf) If you see something you believe to be incorrect or want something added...message me on Kongregate as those names...I'm usually in chatroom 1 This guide will hopefully be rewritten and worked on by people with more information on specific classes. = 1a. Basic Game Info = Official game guide A nice place to start for complete beginners. = 2a. Choosing a Starting Class = :This section is subject to change frequently with updates and should kept be as accurate as possible As mentioned in the game guide, you can change your class at anytime without consequence. You keep all your items, gold , silver , quests, experience of all of your classes and even dungeon progress, so don't worry about messing up... You can't. What is good for others might not be best choice for you - the best way to choose your class is to try out many of them and use the one you liked the most. This section provide estimates of how often the class is used by players: 1-5, 1 being rarely used and 5 being extremely popular. Classes with a * next to them are good choices in opinion of author of this guide (Imyourwerewolf). Spring Charmer (1) - They have a quick battle timer but suffer quite a bit in the stats department...Average magic and attack means other classes will probably put out more damage and their sub-par defense and resist makes combat even trickier. They don't seem to be played often for those reasons. *Evergreen Soldier (5) - 'One of the favorited class choices among players for their decent attack and defense and heals. A pretty balanced class with no big weakness aside from a low resist rating. Their battle timer is only average though. '*Scout (4) - 'Another frequently played class for their attack, fast battle timer and useful buffs. They suffer from low defense and resist as usual as a tradeoff. 'Shaman (2) - An interesting starter class because they have a skill at level 4 that has a 25% chance of doing massive amounts of damage, making them one of the first classes capable of killing Aseneekiwaka. They're known for their group heals but suffer from low defense and an average battle meter speed. Summer Desert Bandit (3) - 'Some people swear by them and others think they are worthless...Low defense and resist rating and an average battle meter makes things difficult but they have some useful buffs like Arid Death that increased attack speed of the party. this entry is out of date Arid death now does damage. not very good damage. Absolute hydration is an extremely powerful spell but has unpredictable results. '*Hypnotist (3) - 'Another favorite (And of yours trully) for their quick battle meter, above average magic damage, defense and resist ratings. They take much less damage then most other classes making them an extremely well rounded class. They also have a good self heal and a group battle timer buff. '*Pathfinder (4) - 'Quick attacking with decent heals and as usual...below average defense and resist. One of the more used classes in the game currently. 'Sunwitch (1) - 'They suffer from a slow battle meter and low defense making them a pretty poor class choice in a lot of peoples opinions. Fall 'Clown (2) - 'Above average magic and attack damage but poor defense and resist. Poison is really broken right now especially at later levels...There aren't a lot of clowns around in the game. 'Harvest Soldier (1) - 'I don't think I've ever seen a Harvest Soldier...XD Slow battle timer and uninspiring stats... '*Savage (5) - 'Praised for their quick attack speed, self healing and good damage. They are played pretty frequently. 'Thaumaturgist (1) - 'They seem to be pretty broken right now...They are suppose to have a fast battle meter but it seems currently it's slow or average so people avoid this class. Winter 'Arctic Soldier (3) - 'Another love or hate character. Mostly noted for their tanking abilities...Great damage, defense and hp, They suffer from a slow battle timer and low resist which makes them a bit annoying to level. Clairvoyant '(3) - As with most casters, low defense and an average battle meter blocks some of their usefulness. They aren't used often.Great damage casted and resistance,but low endurance. 'Medicine Man (1) - '''Another healer class that isn't used very much. Slow battle timer and not many useful ways to deal damage. Their defense is below average too. They do have some impressive healing spells much much later though '*Snow Bandit (5) - '''Probably the easiest class to start out as. They are pretty balanced besides a low defense and resist rating. They shine for their starting AoE damage that can probably double their exp rate over other beginning classes for a while. Used pretty often = 5a. FAQ = What's the best class? Imyourwerewolf: :In my opinion there isn't one but there are definitely classes that are easier to play. The most frequently agreed upon by the community seems to be Evergreen Soldier, Scout, Desert Bandit, Hypnotist, Pathfinder, Savage, Arctic Soldier, and Snow Bandit... The most frequently avoided are currently most the caster classes because they are gimped by slow battle timers and bad defense without a real boost in damage, making them punching bags. Any class can be played... Some just won't be played as well :3 A safe plan is to not choose a class with a slow battle meter unless the tradeoff they give for it makes you happy enough to be killing much slower then other classes. Arctic Soldier is the only example of a slow class that's used a bit more than average. Kaseijin: :Being able to heal yourself and your team is another factor you should take into account. Unless a monster kills in one or two hits a healer effectively multiplies amount of damage players can hold and save unlucky party members from death. AoE attacks are also useful, since they allow to level up much faster. Does speed buff attack speed? No... Your battle timer does... Read the starter guide on the freaking website. how do you get to the Underworld? Complete the quest Pay the Tab. Category:Guides